Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally
|publisher=Nintendo |designer=Shigeru Miyamoto (producer) Kazunobu Shimizu (director) Tatsuya Hishida (director) Miya Aoki (chief programmer) |composer=Nigeno Kanazashi Soyo Oka Hiroaki Suga |series=Famicom Grand Prix |engine= |released=JPN April 14, 1988 |genre=Arcade style racing |modes=Single player |ratings= |platforms=Family Computer Disk System |media= |requirements= |input=Standard Famicom controller }} is a racing game featuring Mario and Luigi released for the Nintendo Family Computer Disk System only in Japan that supported Famicom's 3D goggles, though the goggles are not necessary to play the game. It is the second game in the Famicom Grand Prix series, followed by Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race. Gameplay At first glance, this game appears to be very similar to Out Run and Rad Racer, due to both being arcade-style racing games that have 3D modes. The main objective of the game is to drive one of the three cars down a long road, while trying to make it to certain check points in a given amount of time. The track (both on and off the road) usually contains various obstacles, including others cars, that can slow the player down. There are three cars to choose from as well, each one with different speeds and acceleration. The three cars are Kattobi, Yonque and Monster. Players also have the ability to choose an area to make repairs to their car. Music * On July 25, 1988, an official music album of the game was released. It contains every music track from the game with realistic vehicle sound effects, plus arranged versions of three songs from the game. * The title screen music from the game was arranged by Kentaro Ishizaka and was added to the Wii game Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of the unlockable songs for the Mario Kart series stage, Mario Circuit. Development Due to most Disk System titles lacking shutters and often being damaged accidentally, Nintendo later released a few of their newest games in blue disks with shutters for protection. Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally was one of the Disk System games released in a blue disk with a shutter. Nintendo designed and programmed Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally with auxiliary program support from HAL Laboratory Inc. The game was one of the dozens that Nintendo Co., Ltd and HAL Laboratory Inc. developed in conjunction for the Disk System. Other appearances in media *Besides the arranged music from the game, one of the three vehicles that Mario and Luigi drives in this game, Monster (as seen on the front cover), also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee as one of the Trophies. *In Mario Kart Wii, a Kart based on Monster (Called the Tiny Titan or Rally Romper, depending on region). It is special for its high off-road stat. References External links *Gamespot Article *''Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally'' at NinDB *Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally at Video Game Den Category:Famicom Disk System games Category:1988 video games Category:Mario Universe games Category:Nintendo Research & Development 1 games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Mario racing games Category:Formula One video games Category:Video game sequels